<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twisted by boyxboy_ships_rules</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065956">Twisted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyxboy_ships_rules/pseuds/boyxboy_ships_rules'>boyxboy_ships_rules</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dracula (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I didn't know that tehe, M/M, Mpreg, My First Work in This Fandom, Omega Tom, So I guess it Tom Ruthven?, Werewolf Lord Ruthven, aka his name Tom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:21:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyxboy_ships_rules/pseuds/boyxboy_ships_rules</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly Just like the episodes but I added more scenes between Tom and Dracula.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dracula/Lord Ruthven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Twisted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To be honest, the episode we all really deserved </p>
<p>and I didn't proofread so please don't pay any attention to the errors :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom walks onto the ship feeling a shiver run down his spine. Something didn't feel right to him but he carried on. "This is rather remorse" Adisa comments as he scans the ship. "I say it's rather beautiful" Dorabella chirps as she cheerfully smiles holding her husband's arm tightly. "I hope that's not a burden to you" A voice speaks up both of the males looks over to see what seems like the captain of the ship. "You must be the Captain," Tom says as he observes his clothing choice. 'Typical' Tom thinks the simple blue hat and coat for a captain and his ship. </p>
<p>"Please just call me Sokolov my Lord" Sokolov smiles he reaches his hand out Tom gracefully accepted. Tom smiles "well then nice to meet you, Sokolov" </p>
<p>"Likewise"</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Dracula walks into the dining area approaching the old lady. "I think it's probably safe to have the fish," Dracula says as he stares down at the old lady. She looks up at him started "I beg your pardon?" She answers. "We're surrounded by water I guess that's the safer option" Dracula dryly responds. "Mhm, I'm sorry we haven't introduced ourselves properly" The old lady smiles. "Yes we haven't" Dracula smirks "may I join you?" Dracula asks the old lady nods her head, Dracula proceeds to sit down. "I am the grand Dutchess Valriea of Augsburg" Valriea smiles sweetly. "Count Dracula" Dracula smiles as he crosses his legs. </p>
<p>"My what an odd name you have" Valriea chuckles. Dracula smiles darkly "Danke, meine Dame (thank you milady)" Dracula speaks in German. Valriea looks at him with shock "Du kennst Deutsch?  (You know German?)" Valriea sits up straight interested to see where this conversation is leading.' my German isn't quite good' Dracula thinks. "Yes, my German is kind of rusty I hope you don't mind I have to excuse myself for a moment" Dracula frowns as he quickly stands up excusing himself. Valriea looks at Count Dracula with confusion as she watches Dracula's back as he walks away. "Are you alright my Lord?" Valriea looks over to see Lord Ruthven clenching his nose. She raises an eyebrow but pays no attention to it. </p>
<p>"Are you alright my Lord?" Adisa asks as he looks worriedly scans over Tom clenching his nose. "Y-Yeah I'm fine," Tom says as he unclenched his nose the smell magically disappeared it was a dreadful smell but he knew the smell well and clear 'A vampire is on board' Tom thinks. Tom looks over to the only door that can lead in or out of this dining place. Whoever walked out that door was a vampire. </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Dracula stood behind his prey watching him. The man steering the ship turns around to see Dracula. He didn't think much of it as he thought he was just looking at how foggy the area has become. "Good evening...sir" The victim trails off as Dracula started speaking. "Keep looking at the moon," Dracula says the victim's eyes grew wide but slowly goes back looking to the beauty of the moon. Dracula could feel his hunger rise more and more and steps closer to his victim. </p>
<p>"W-What are you doing sir!?" The man becomes panicked as he feels Dracula's grip on his shoulders. "Keep still" Dracula whispered in his ear. Dracula teeth sharpen as he bites into the man's neck. The man yells in pain as he slowly starts to feel himself fade away. Dracula drinks gulps of his blood dropping him to the ground. "Well, that was refreshing" Dracula signs as he smirks at the moon. </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Dracula walks back into the dining area grabbing Lord's Ruthven's cloth on his table. Dracula smirks as he wipes his mouth not breaking eye contact with him. Tom sat their shock 'he's the vampire' Tom thinks. Tom excused himself and left not wanting to smell that God awful smell. </p>
<p>Dracula walks back and sits down across from Valeria. She smiles at him as he returned. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich zu spät bin. Es hat länger gedauert als erwartet (I'm sorry that I'm late it took longer than expected)" Dracula says as he looks over to Valeria. Valeria looks at him with confusion "Wie kannst du sagen, dass dein Deutsch rostig ist, wenn es perfekt ist? (How could you say your german is rusty? When it's perfect)" Valeria asks chirps." Ah, your too kind" Dracula smirks" I have seemed to remember more than I thought" Dracula smiles as he leans a little forward. "On my 18th birthday, I was given a treat" Valeria gestures her hands making them hold her hands. Dracula paid more attention to her "you'll never guess what it was- go on guess!" Valeria smiles deeply.</p>
<p> "Hmm is it a beautiful jewelled tiara?" Dracula asks he starts to grow more impatient. Valeria laughs she shakes her head "my mother led me down the great staircase" Valeria starts "oh I could feel my heart thumping in my breast" Valeria says as she places her hand on her breast. Valeria chuckles "guess again," Valeria says Dracula pretends to think before he answered "a pony?" Dracula says. Valeria chuckles "no, no" Valeria chuckles shaking her head. "Mama took my hands as I reached out my present was wrapped in tissue paper, pink tissue paper, wrapped very tightly," Valeria says as she closed her eyes reaching her arms forward smiling widely. "And so I tore at it in excitement" Valeria giggles. "And then I could no longer stand the suspense," Valeria says "I took my blindfold off then" Valeria gasps as she looks down "and I saw what it was," Valeria says as she covers her mouth. "A pineapple" Dracula stops in between Valerie's story. "A pineapple in the depth of freezing winter," Dracula says as he looks at Valeria. She was shocked but scared. "I knew you seemed very familiar"</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>"So let me get this straight the dutchess and one of the crew are missing?" Adisa says as he swears less his wind in the glass. "Hmm yes, it appears we have a murder on board," Doctor Sharma says as he crosses his legs. Tom sits quietly trying to ignore the smell of the bloodsucker near him. "Lord Ruthven where is your wife?" Count Dracula asks as he watches Tom's body language. Tom felt like his breath was caught in his throat. "Dorabella is resting," Tom says as he shyly makes eye contact with Dracula. Never in his life, a werewolf-like him would have to be face to face with a vampire. </p>
<p>Adisa rolls his eyes at the mention of Lord Ruthven's wife. Dracula took notice at it "Ah Dorabella such a wonderful name" Dracula chuckles. In the corner of his eye, he sees Adisa scoff. Dracula smirks, oh how he loves to provoke his food. Tom tenses as Dracula sits down in front of him. Dracula noticed how tense he had become. "It lingers on the tongue" Dracula laughs he leans forward roaming his hand up the Lord's thigh squeezing if gently. Adisa looks at both at them questioningly. Tom looks at Dracula with fear. Dracula took a particular interest in Lord Ruthven. </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Dorabella walks through the ship as she hears the waves from the ocean making noise. Just by herself, it felt 'nice' she sighs "trouble in paradise?" Dorabella jumps as she sees Count Dracula appear out of nowhere. "My! You scared me!" Dorabella says as she places her hand on her chest laughing. "You are quite a happy young lady" Dracula chuckles. "I am so rude I haven't even introduced myself at all to you" Dracula smiles. "I am Count Dracula," Dracula says as he grabs Dorabella's hand kissing it gently. Dorabella giggles "lady Ruthven" she smiles. "Your husband is a very lucky man," Dracula says as he stares out at the sea. "Certainly he is" Dorabella smiles "he's so handsome and there'll be children" Dorabella softly speaks. "Children?" Dracula says as he looks over to Dorabella. "Yes lots of them" Dorabella smiles deeply imagining kids of her own running around. </p>
<p>"Such a pity," Dracula says Dorabella looks over to Dracula weirdly. "Why do you say that?" Dorabella asks Dracula chuckles "I'm a vampire," Dracula says "I'm sorry what did you say?" Dorabella nervously chuckles. "Look in the mirror" Dracula steps away from Dorabella. "What mirror?" Dorabella softly asks "one can always find a mirror if one tries," Dracula says as he lifts her chin. He guides her towards the barrel full of water he takes off the lid showing a reflection of the water. "There," Dracula says Dorabella was afraid to take his eyes away from Dracula. She looks down at the barrel. </p>
<p>"What- how did you?" Dorabella couldn't express in words what she was seeing in front of her eyes. There in the reflection was her with Lord Ruthven with their kids. "Mirrors are more dangerous magic than anyone can understand," Dracula says. "What do you see in the mirror?" Dorabella says facing away from the barrel. Dracula sighs "Much, I just wanted to see you glimpse what you might have become" Dracula chuckles. Dorabella felt her heart race "what do you mean?" Dorabella asks. </p>
<p>"As I said I am a vampire"</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>"Where is my wife?" Tom asks as he looks over to tell the crew and Captain. "She's missing" the captain replied. Guilt ran down his body instantly. Tom woke up to Dorabella missing from his bed guessing that she went to breakfast only to notice people were looking for her. Tom exactly knew who had done this. He sighs as tears start to build up in his eyes. "Make sure to not have people wonder the docks alone at night" The captain orders. They agree Tom looks sadly out at the calms of the water. "A few days here and already three people missing," Tom says to himself. He sighs as he walks near the ledge admiring the beauty of the ocean. Tom didn't feel any feelings for the women but felt terrible that such a kind young beautiful woman had such a short life. </p>
<p>Everybody gathers in a room Captain Sokolov, Olgaren, and a crew member stood around the table with a map on it while the rest stand by. "What about Lisbon?" Olgaren asks. "Lisbon is two days away" the deckman replies. "We go on to England and double the watch," The captain Sokolov snaps. "No one is to walk the decks alone understood!" Sokolov shouts. "Aye, sir," both of them say nodding their heads.  "We are forced to assume there is a murder onboard" Captain Sokolov starts. "We can I fear place no trust anywhere," Sokolov says. "There is evil on this ship" Once of the crew members calmly says. Dracula fiddles with his fingers as he holds back his laughter. "Look out there!" The crew member exclaims. "Look at it...What sort of fog follows this ship?" He asks the guests and other crew members. They all sit in silence listening to what the man was saying. "I agree it is evil at work but surely its very human evil work" Dracula butts into the conversation. "Three people are dead," Dr Sharma says "Three people are dead" Dracula repeats. "And where did they go? Did they just sprout their wings and flew away?" The crew member says with outrage. Dracula laughs as he looks away. "What a ridiculous idea" He laughs. "Dark forces," The crew member says as he holds up his hands. "Those dark forces took Dorabella" Tom comments sadly he missed the girl's company even though he had no feelings for her she was happy most of the time and talkative, Tom sighs Adisa raised an eyebrow crossing his arms. Tom fiddles with his jackets Dracula places his hand on Tom's shoulder, he tenses once again looking at his hand up to Draculas face. "I find it hard to credit that any supernatural entity would have left such a quantity amount of blood" Dracula reasons with the crews and guests. Tom wasn't listening as he begins to look at the features on Draculas face Tom would have been blind if he didn't find the man very handsome. Adisa looks at the two, with a low growl he sighs as he remembers that Tom wasn't gay or into him. "Unless it has drunk its fill so gentleman.... there is a killer on board" Dracula sighs nodding his head. Dracula lifts his hand from Tom's shoulder holding it up "in plain sight or hiding" Dracula whispers to the crew and guests. "We'll search everywhere no one can stay hidden on a ship this size" Captain Sokolov speaks up. "Perhaps we should start with cabin nine" Dracula suggests. "There is nothing of consequence in cabin nine" Captain Sokolov hesitated. "Hmm, never the less I'm sure it'll set our mindset rest if we take a little look" Dracula teases. Captain Sokolov glares at Dracula. "Since we're all obliged to suspect everyone including you Captain Sokolov" Dracula points out. "I see no need to exclude the passenger in number nine," Dracula says making eye contact with the captain. Everybody looks at the captain, silently agreeing what Dracula was saying. "Very well cabin number nine will be searched" Captain Sokolov starts. "By me," Captain Sokolov says. Dracula smiles.</p>
<p>Then I suppose we'll have to trust you"</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~<br/>Captain Sokolov looks over to Olgaren before placing the key into the keyhole. He opens it, Olgaren and the crew member instantly covered their noses slightly coughing at the smell that was raiding off of the room. "The stench" Olgaren comments. "A sick place isn't for weak stomaches," Captain Sokolov says as he closes the door behind him going off to 'search the place'. Olgaren and the crew member glance at each other with weird looks plastered on their face.  Both quickly placing their ears to the door "What do you hear?" The crew member whispers. "Breathing" Olgaren replies raspy breathing was heard from the other side of the door. "Captains?" he questions Olgaren listens more "No," he says. They hear keys jiggling as footsteps approach the door both move away silently minding to themselves. Captain Sokolov opens the door walking out closing it. He places the key into the keyhole and locks the door. "well sir?" the crew member asks. "All as before the passenger remains very sick," Captain Sokolov says as he holds his hat tightly. "And there is no one else in cabin number nine," Sokolov says. "I searched it thoroughly are you satisfied now?" he snaps Olgaren was hesitant "I trust the captain's words" Olgaren replies "Same" the crew member replies. </p>
<p> ~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Crew members searched everywhere but nothing to be found of an unknown killer on board. In the night all crew members and guests assemble in the middle of the ship. "We've all searched this ship from prow to stern" Captain Sokolov worriedly says as he looks at the people listening to him. He sighs "that leaves one choice," Dracula says as he 'gasps'. "Yes, indeed the killer is amongst us" The captain sighs. </p>
<p>Tom stood there staring at Dracula he sighs as he looks down "what's the matter, my Lord?" Adisa whispers. Tom looks at him sadly "it's just the thought of these innocent lives lost" Tom whispers as he fiddles with his fingers. Adisa nods in agreement. "Do you want to go to the dining area?" Adisa asks Tom nods and off both go without anyone realizing. </p>
<p>"AHHH" A man screams as he falls behind Dracula. Dracula felt his nose fill instantly with the smell of blood. He quickly walks away blinking his eyes rapidly. The captain and one of the other crew members rush to try to help the crying man with his broken leg. "He must have fallen from the moonrakers," The captain says "Jesus," someone says. "Quickly he's bleeding," Dracula says looking away. "Step away man if you can't stand the sight of blood" With that Dracula left quickly slamming the door to the dining area. Tom and Adisa look over to Dracula from their conversation. </p>
<p>Both share weird glances at each other "good evening Count Dracula" Tom speaks up. Dracula stays in the corner trying to gather himself up. "A-are you alright there?" Tom calls out again. He could see the way Dracula's shoulders lifts up and down as if he was running a mile. "Yes, I am fine," Dracula says as he turns around. </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>A worried but suspicious man looks at the lifeboats hesitant on what he was thinking.  Another man near him sits on a barrel cutting rope the man looking at the older with a weird look towards him. "What are you looking at!" The older man snaps. The old man walks up to the younger "this ship is cursed" The old man whispers. The younger man stands up backing away slightly. "It is doomed" The older man continues. "Ubiystvo na bortu, my ne khotim riskovat' svoyey zhizn'yu, pytayas' popast' v Angliyu, ne tak li? (Murder is on board we don't want to risk our lives trying to get on England, do we?)" The old man speaks in Russian the younger nods. "Good go find other crew members who think the same," The old man says as he points behind him the man nods "Okay!" He says running off to find his mates. </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Tom walks out around in the ship admiring the ocean in the night once again he sighs. Everyone was asleep except for him he liked it though being alone in the dark normally to others it is scary and dangerous but to Tom what's there to live for? Nothing... At least that's what he thought. Tom slowly started to feel himself heat up his legs began to shake he whimpers as he starts to feel himself lubricate. "I'm in my h-heat?!" Tom sweats he uncomfortably quickly walks into the hallway. He felt his pheromones release. Tom spots Dracula in the hallway they both lock eyes. Tom overlooked him with fear 'oh no' Tom thinks he quickly turns around only to see Dracula face to face with him. "You smell amazing" Dracula smirks. "I'm sorry I-I need to get to my cabin," Tom says as his cheeks started to become more of rosy colour. Tom could see the lust in Dracula's eyes Tom whimpers. He turns around to go to his cabin only to be faced with Dracula once again. "You're a wolf I can smell it" Dracula hisses. "I-I don't know what your t-talking about but I must go-" Tom says as he tries to pass Dracula only to be pin by Dracula on a nearby wall. "You are quite handsome if I might add" Dracula laughs darkly. "L-Let me go," Tom says as he looks down in shame. Dracula shoves his face into Tom's neck smelling it "Ah you're in heat" Tom felt the vibrations on his neck which made him feel more aroused. "Hmm~" Tom whimpers. With a blink, Tom was tossed onto his bed with Dracula on top of him. </p>
<p>"A-Alpha~" Tom moans out "ah right Omegas like to call their partners Alphas," Dracula says as he starts unbuttoning his shirt. "T-Take me A-Alpha" Tom moans out completely blinded with lust. Both finally out of their clothes Tom's body felt like it was burning but underneaths Dracula's touch felt like he was being cooled down. Dracula smirks and turns the Omega on to his stomach, Tom moving to his hands and knees on instinct, whimpering with need, as he lapped at his wet fingers. "D-Dracula please," he begged, panting. "N-Need you. N-Need your knot. Now." That did it for Dracula. That sent him over the edge. He plunged into Tom's end, who cried out loudly, and started to fuck the other hard and relentless. Tom was quickly shut up, whining softly, as Dracula thrust two of his fingers into his mouth. Now Tom couldn't express himself. Oh, well. "Suck," Dracula demanded in a husky growl, squeezing Toms hips hard with his free hand, and dragged his hot and wet tongue up and down Toms back. Tom sucked Dracula's fingers hard and obediently, panting thickly through his nose again. "Good boy" Dracula groaned, drilling into Tom's prostate. Dracula takes his fingers out leading a whimper from Tom "I-I want you a-alpha~" Tom moans. Dracula smirks he lines himself up slamming right into him. "AHH~" Tom moans out loud. Dracula grabs his shoulders making him get on his knees along with Darcula. Dracula thrusts more and more making those addictive sinful moans come out of Tom. Tom felt his back on Dracula's chest as he moans out his name. "M-More~" Tom whines out. Dracula pushes Tom down "Your wish is my command" Dracula says as he slams more into Tom. </p>
<p>"Tom are you alright in there?" both Dracula and Tom turn there heads to the locked door to Adisa's voice on the other side. "You don't want to get caught do you now?" Dracula whispers as he sucks onto Tom's back creating hickeys all over. Tom mentally panicked what if he did get caught. "I-I'm alright" Tom yells out to Adisa. "I heard you scream are you sure everything is alright?" Tom could hear the worry in Adisa's voice. Tom's cheeks begin to redden as he feels Dracula start to move again slowly in him. Tom bites back moan trying to find his voice again. "Just go back to sleep I am very much fine" Tom huffs out. He hears Adisa's footsteps walk away from the door. Dracula turns Tom over facing each other. "You are so hot in this state" Dracula comments as he slides a finger into Tom's mouth again. "Only for you a-alpha~" Tom moans. Dracula grunts as he feels himself about to release. Dracula slams more and more into Tom, Tom arches his back as he also comes close to releasing. "Ugh- a-alpha I-I;m about to come!" Tom moans. Dracula cups Toms face "Then do". Tom jerked his hips back against Dracula's hard thrusts, panting sharply and hard. Tom couldn't even last ten more minutes before he came hard, letting his load out on to the bedsheets, moaning thickly. Unlike Tom, Dracula wasn't able to last five minutes. He came hard and deep into Tom, feeling his knot swell up until he couldn't move anymore, being locked into Tom for ten minutes. Dracula panted hard and pulled out after ten minutes. Tom lays in the bed exhausted closing his eyes as he slowly steers into a deep slumber.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Tom woke up with an empty bed, he rubs his eyes tiredly memories came flooding in as he stands up. Tom blushes as he remembers the things he said to Dracula. Tom rubs his face with frustration. Tom tries to brush the fact that he slept with a vampire and starts heading to the bathroom. </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~<br/>Two weeks later</p>
<p>Tom yet again walks through the ship's dock admiring the night. Tom sighs as he thinks about the people that were killed on this ship. "May I join you Lord Ruventhen?" Tom turns around seeing Adisa standing there, Tom sighs as he looks back at the ocean. "Yeah you may" Tom speaks up. He hears Adisa's footsteps next to him. "My lord if you don't mind me asking but have you been alright these past few weeks? you look paler" Adisa says as he turns to Tom. Tom turns to Adisa with a soft smile on his face. "I have been feeling under the weather lately but I am quite sure I am alright," Tom says as he places a hand on his shoulder.  "How so?" Adisa asks as he glances at Tom's hand where it is on his shoulder. "Just puking every morning sometimes feeling like I ran out of energy" Tom chuckles nervously as his mind starts to wonder why he has been feeling down. "Sounds like your pregnant my Lord" Adisa laughs jokingly Tom felt like he had no words to come through his mouth 'I couldn't be... could I?' Tom thinks Tom nervously laughs along with Adisa "as if I was" Tom comments.</p>
<p>Tom turns back to look out into the ocean, he sighs. "Tom...I want to talk about us" Adisa says as he faces the ocean. "What about us?" Tom softly asks "It's just that- ugh let me show you," Adisa says as he faces back to Tom. Adisa leans towards Tom, Tom stood there frozen unable to know what to do so he just closes his eyes. "Go to bed act like this conversation never happened" Tom opens his eyes at the familiar voice. Dracula stood there whilst his hand on Adisa's throat. Adisa nods and walks back into the hallway. "Why did you have to do that to him," Tom says as he goes back watching the waves crash. "I hmm how do I say this well I wanted to have a conversation with you," Dracula says as he smiles Tom scoffs. "Like what?" Tom asks, "well why don't you help me you know become partners?" Dracula says as he wraps his arm around Tom's waist. "No," Tom says as he lets himself out of Dracula's hold. "Why not?" Dracula asks facing Tom "Because you killed innocent people and my wife" Tom clenches his hand as he glares at Dracula. "Hmm your quite the hero aren't you" Dracula smiles as he steps closer to Tom bearing his teeth out. Tom growls lowly his eyes flashing a yellow colour. "Shouldn't an omega be submissive?" Dracula teases Tom glares harder at the vampire "not this one" Tom says as he walks over to Dracula punching him in the face. Dracula was surprised but angry he hisses at Tom grabbing his throat. Tom tries to pry free from Dracula's grip. "Why aren't you afraid of me?" Dracula asks even he didn't know the feelings he had towards the wolf. He hated the thought of Adisa placing his lips onto what was his. Dracula sighs as he puts Tom down "Fine, I guess you'll miss out on the fun" With that Darcula disappeared into the darkness. Tom sighs as he slowly starts heading back to his room.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>The next night</p>
<p>Dracula begins to wait until midnight where nobody is awake and dead of sleep and finally the moon is at its peak and out of his room Dracula goes. He finds the injured man passed out he climbs onto of him not waiting for any length of the blood lust he was having. "Ma'am?" The victim calls out in his sleep. Dracula stops smirking "hush" Dracula whispers as he continues to slowly feed. "Y-Your dead," He says "Everyone is dead in the end" the scared man looks at her face. "I'm dreaming this isn't real," He says in fear. 'Dorabella' smiles "Reality is overrated" She then lets her hand travels to the guy's hand holding it. Dracula stops feeding as he slowly feels the man opening his eyes. "No, No please" he begs Dracula smiles as he looks at his victim with his glowing red eyes. "Shhh," Dracula says as he places his finger on his mouth. Dracula then cuts the guy's neck seeing the blood pour off of his neck like a waterfall. Dracula snarls drinking gulps of his blood.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Tom clenches his nose as he follows Adisa to where the injured man was once. "What is that god awful smell Adisa?" Adisa looks back at him questionably " I don't smell anything my lord" Adisa immediately stops looking at where once the injured man was. "What normal man could have done this?" Olgaren asks as he analyzing the pieces of the crew member with shock. Tom turned away immediately horrified at the fact that Dracula would do something like this. "We will need to search the ship again I want the entire crew in pairs" The captain orders. Piotr comes running into the room with a frightened expression. "I don't think that's going to be possible sir," Piotr says as he stares at the bits left of the once injured crew member. He pries his eyes away looking directly at his captain.  "It's possible if I give the order!" The captain yelled outraged. Piotr flinches as tears built up in his eyes "One of the lifeboats is missing!" Piotr spats out. Dr Sharma glances at the unstable boy with confusion. "And I think most of the crew" Piotr deeply sighs as he begins to blink trying to hold tears back. "But where could they go?" Captain Sokolov questions as he looks down at his shoes. "Anywhere but here" Olgaren sighs. The captain looks over to Olgarne with worry. "It's time," Olgarne calming says. "What are you talking about?" Sokolov felt panicked. "Who is in cabin number nine?" Olgarne questions.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>All the crew and guests gather at the door of Cabin number nine. Tom turns his head trying to pick up any sounds in cabin number nine. He hears breathing, raspy breathing which made him question who is in there. Tom turns his head back being 'normal' as he could. "There's no one in here," Captain Sokolov says. Dracula opens the door all of them looked confused about why he was there. "Gentlemen I'm afraid I took matters in my own hands" Dracula speaks up. Tom looks at him disbelief 'as if' he thinks. "Please come in" Dracula steps away he makes eye contact with Tom only to smirk at him. Tom glares at him as he walks in once everyone was in Dracula began to speak "Let me save you some time do you recognize any of these?" He questions the group. Tom takes out his kerchief trying to cover up the horrid smell that was raiding off of this place. There on the little table lay a necklace an earing and a napkin. "That's our crew members kerchief,"  Olgaren says. "I know it anywhere and look," Olgaren says as he starts to pick up the necklace. "The grand duchess" Tom spoke up. "I saw it the night she disappeared" Tom felt angry he looks over to Dracula with a glare 'What a snake' Tom thinks. The captain was shocked "Those weren't there before" He speaks up. "Trophies" Adisa speaks up. "Yeah trophies," Olgaren says as he examines the necklace. "Exactly, all as if it is a sick game" Dracula points out. "I think this is all the evidence we need" Dracula states. Dracula pulls the curtains "And here she is..." There a woman lays in the bed. "Covered in her victim's blood" Dracula speaks. "the murder" Dracula softly says. 'Bastard' Tom thinks. </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>The weak woman gets hanged only to stand on the barrel that is spearing her life. "Anything to say before we hang you!" Olgaren yells at the lady. "For god sake you say her she could barely lift her head!" the captain shouts. "What are you doing!" The captain yells trying to defend the women. "Captain for once stay out of this" Olgaren says softly to him. Tom stares and watches he didn't know if he should interfere or not. "You kept the murder safe on this ship" Olgaren states. "Look at her, how could she have the strength to kill those people!" Dr Sharman defends. "Looks can be deceiving Dr Sharman," Dracula says as he stares at the women. "It can't be her" Captain Sokolov softly says. "Look at her!" Captain Sokolov stomps his feet on the ground. "It doesn't matter how she looks she did it!" Olgaren says in rage as he turns to the woman placing his foot on the barrel. "You don't know that!" Dr Sharman yells "Gentlemen please" Dracula butts in. "Let us not allow this situation ugly," Dracula says trying to calm them down. Olgaren steps away looking at him with disbelief. "Its a lynching how much uglier can it get?" The women speak up. "Why do you all listen to this man!" The captain says. Dracula ignores the captain walking up to the lady. "Why do you protect her?" Adisa says "I got a commission with certain stipulations" The captain rushes to say. "A commission?" Dr Sharma speaks up. "From a man named Balaur perhaps?" Dracula speaks up. "Yes he said his new wife is very sick," The captain says. Tom and Adisa both look at each other with confusion. "She needed to go to England to get treatments" The captain states. "I am not Mr Balaurs bride!" The women speak up. "Enough talking just hang her!" Olgaren yells.  <br/>"Enough talking hang her already!" Olgaren shouts. "No wait please!" the women beg. "Olgaren we are not savages!" captain Sokolov shouts. "And we are not sheep" the cap in so it's out at Dracula. "You can't hang me," Women says. "Give me one reason why not," Olgaren says as he looks up at her. "Because... Because I'm a vampire" The women pants. Olgaren laughs at her "oh funny you think? Well listen to your captain I am a frail helpless woman how did I mangrove to slaughter four people and toss their twitching corpses overboard because I am a vampire!" the woman yelled. Dracula looks at the women suspected of what she was up to. "You know what a vampire is don't you?" The women questions. "Enough!" Olgaren speaks as he walks forward "no wait!" Dr Sharma panics "I have experienced these matters" Dr Sharma tries to reason. "There's only one way to be sure you're a vampire" Dr Sharma starts. Olgaren tries to argue but Dr Sharma bites back "listen to me! I know what I'm talking about" Dr Sharma yells." we can hang you and see if you die" Olgaren fights." you can't hang a vampire!" Dr Sharma yells." no wait he's right!" the women yells. "You can't hang me I won't die," she says. "And when this farce is over you will be the first I feed on " the women start looking at Olgaren Tom felt the urge to cover his stomach with his arms. "And when I do I will take the rest one by one" the women snarled. "And I will last you think I won't?" She scoffs. "Think of the four people I have devoured already!" She laughs. "COME ON THEN WHICH OF YOU HAS THE COURAGE TO KICK AWAY THE BARREL" She yells. Tom backed away slowly he knew very well the woman was lying. Olgaren felt hesitant he didn't know whether to do it or not but one person did. "Me" Dracula whispers. Dracula slowly walks up to the women smiling "shall we end this" says as he places his foot on the barrel not breaking single eye contact. "Cat got your tongue?" Dracula whispers evilly. Agatha bites down her tongue very hard trying to draw out blood with that she spits it on his face. Dracula backs away feeling his fangs pierce through. Dracula growls lowly "look at him" Agatha yells. "I confessing lied to you!" Agatha says trying to reason with them. "I'm not a vampire he is!" She says. Dr Sharma steps forward trying to look at Dracula's face. "Count Dracula?" He calls out "it's him he is the vampire!" She yells out. Dracula wipes his face looking towards the group. "Forgive me if I'm repulsed by the blood of a murderous when it's spat st my face," Dracula says trying to reason with them. "Do what you want with her I'll be in my cabin" Dracula says turning back around. The child stands there looking at Dracula with fearful eyes. "Get out of my way child!" Dracula yells he grand her face Dr Sharma felt alarmed "don't you touch her!" he yells out. The girl outs her hand into a cross. "Clever child sigh language," Agatha says. Dracula grunts as he looks away from the child, Dr Sharma and the rest of the people put their hands into a cross. "This is a pity I was enjoying the voyage" Dracula chuckles "And the people" Dracula winks towards Tom. Tom growls at him feeling his eyes change a different colour as he looks away. "And I made a good detective don't you think," Dracula says looking up at Agatha. "I have a particular gift of Emimating suspects" Dracula laughs as he pushes the barrel running away. The crew rushes to help her. Tom was about to go after him only to be stopped by Adisa. "Don't it's too dangerous you could get hurt" Adisa says as he places his hand on Tom's shoulder. "I can take care of myself," Tom says as he shrugs off his hand. </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>The child sits on the bed watching Dr Sharma rushing to pack his things. "What did you mean when you had experience in these matters?" Tom asks as he observes the doctor. "My research has taken me down some dark paths" Dr Sharma starts. Tom opens one of the books only for it to snatched out from Dr Sharma "a continuation of life beyond the grave" Dr Sharma maintains. "I need to tell you something Doctor" Tom hesitates. "Go on," Dr Sharma says "I knew about vampires" Tom whispers Dr Sharma stops in his tracks looking towards Tom. "And you know how exactly?" Dr Sharma asks putting down his stuff leaning against the wall. "Well I am a werewolf and I need your help" Tom slowly says Dr Sharma looks at him with disbelief "right..." Dr Sharma says. "Look I know it might sound fake but I need your help," Tom says as he stands up straight. "Please" Tom begs looking into Dr Sharma's eyes. Dr Sharma sighs "carry on," Dr Sharma says Tom takes a deep breath, "I think I'm pregnant and I kinda slept with Dracula?" Tom bites his lip looking down the floor. Dr Sharma looks at him with shock "how your a male" Dr Sharma scoffs "well we have ranks Omegas Betas and Alphas and I am sadly an omega so I am fertile and can produce and we Omegas can also go into heats" Tom says explaining while walking back and forth. "What's the problem looks like you got it figured out," Dr Sharma says Tom stops pacing around the room "that's the thing vampires can't impregnate and now I am getting symptoms of pregnancy now I'm freaking because I already have figured who the father is because I slept with Dracula when I was in heat and-" Tom starts rambling on and on as he paces faster around the room. The child looks at Dr Sharma with a confused look on her face "what's wrong with him?" The child says but in sigh language "he's just paranoid" Dr Sharma signs back clearly lying she rolls her eyes making her mind wander to other important things. "If you know what I mean!" Tom growls in frustration growing hair he felt his fangs come through his eyes changing into a yellow colour. "Woah," Dr Sharma says Tom stops looking at himself in the mirror he looks away trying to calm himself down. "Sorry sorry sorry I am so sorry it happens when I'm frustrated or angry" Tom tries to smile. "It's alright at least I know you aren't going to hurt us" Dr Sharma smiles back. "But your situation I'm sure it's possible to have a hybrid half vampire and half werewolf," Dr Sharma says "I don't know my family never mentioned anything like it" Tom looks at him worriedly biting his lips while he fiddles with his finger. "It would be remarkable" Both of the men turn their heads to see Dracula standing there smirking. Everything feels into slow motion for Tom he sees Dracula running to the child snapping her neck immediately. Tom looks shocked seeing Dracula devours her neck. "NOO!" Dr Sharma screams as he runs for her. Dracula grabs him by his neck dropping her lifeless body on the ground "ah ah ah not so fast" Dracula chuckles. "Let him go," Tom says slowly stepping forward. "Please" Tom breath hitches as Dracula looks towards Tom. "Hmm no" with that Dracula hisses baring his fangs into Dr Sharma, Tom felt tears flow through his eyes as he quickly steps back. It was horrifying watching a vampire eat a human and he couldn't do anything about it. Dracula tosses the body aside laughing darkly looking over to Tom. Dracula slowly walks over to Tom "you know I do like you Tom" Dracula says as he strokes Tom's cheek. "Your a monster" Tom whispers Dracula frowns. "Are you afraid of me?" Dracula asks as he grabs his throat. "N-Never" Tom chokes out his eyes turn yellow feeling his claws come through he digs it into Dracula's stomach. Dracula groans as he drops Tom clutching his wound. Dracula hisses at the pain feeling anger arise from inside of himself. He looks up only to find him gone.</p>
<p> "You can't escape me, Tom"</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>"Captain I assume you have a Bible on this ship," Agatha asks the captain. "There's one in my cabin," the captains says as he walks away to his cabin. Tom comes rushing out huffed. Adisa runs towards him "are you alright my lord?" Adisa asks "yeah yeah I'm fine," Tom says as he straightened up. "I've got it!" the captain comes back with the Bible in his hands. "Good," Agatha says as she takes the bubble opening it while walking u to the steering wheel of the ship. She rips pages out starting to put in in a circle. The captain helps her nailing it down to the wooden floor. "How is this going to keep Dracula away from us?" Captain Sokolov asks. "The salt, water, and the Holy Bible they have some kind of effect on any supernatural beings". Agatha says as she places the last holy paper down. Tom overhears "what do you mean by supernatural beings?" Adisa questions. Agatha chuckles "such as witches werewolves and vampires" Agatha answers back. Tom's eyes grew he didn't know humans could have such sorcery of such a thing. "What would happen if they try to come in?" Olgaren asks. "It's different for witches they feel poisoned werewolves bones breaking and vampires being burned it would just simply kill them," Agatha says as she grabs the salt slowly pouring it over the pages of the Bible. "Wow," Olgaren says Agatha notices night was falling quickly. "We better hurry this" Agatha says she quickly takes a tinny tube with water. "What is that?" captain Sokolov asks "holy water," Agatha says as she extends her hand out. She murmurs words and finally dropping the water into the salt circle. "Okay everyone it's done quickly gets in," Agatha says as she steps in. Olgaren and Piotr quickly step into the circle followed by Adisa Agatha and Captain Sokolov. Tom stood outside hesitant of what to say as night has fallen. "What are you doing you have to come inside!" Adisa says worriedly looking at Tom. Tom didn't know what to say he steps back "I... I can't" Tom says as he fearfully looks at Adisa. "Why?" Adisa asks hearing the hurt in his voice. "He's not human," Agatha says she steps near the circle barrier "what are you, Lord Ruthven?" Agatha asks. "A werewolf" everyone's head turns to see Dracula smirking. "I can't believe you all didn't figure it out," Dracula says clapping his hands. "They were to busy integrating the mess you created" Tom growls. Adisa looks at Tom with betrayal. Tom's eyes light up yellow his claws come out feeling his inner self free. Tom lunges at him trying to claw his nail but Dracula catches his hands "don't fight me" Dracula hisses out. "Why not" Tom growls Dracula leans more forward nearing his ear "don't want to hurt out child do you" Dracula chuckles. Tom whimpers slightly "I don't even know if I am carrying" Tom whispers back. "I can hear it's heartbeat Tom" Dracula smiles. Tom took it to advantage as Dracula let's go of him Tom kicks Dracula making him fly in the air landing on the floor. Dracula groans, Tom smirks as he walks up to Dracula, he admires his claws smirking as he digs it into his stomach "you will never see my child and he or she will never see you" Tom spits out Dracula frowns he felt weird like it felt as if somebody stabbed him in the heart. "W-We'll see" with that Dracula drops his head closing his eyes getting away to the darkness. </p>
<p>Tom un claws his hand from Dracula huffing as he stands up looking at the humans in the circle. They all looked afraid Tom starts walking to it only for all of them to step back. "It's alright I won't hurt you" Tom softly says. "Your quite impressive for an omega wolf," Agatha says Adisa crosses his arms looking away biting his lip. "I'm just not like the rest" Tom starts of. "Why did you never tell me," Adisa says. Tom tries to speak only to see darkness. "NOOO," Adisa says as he sees Dracula snap his neck. Tom's body drops to the floor not moving at all "well I feel hungry" Dracula says having a bored tone in his voice "but none of you will come out so" Dracula swiftly grabs Tom's body-baring his fangs out. "Please no!" Adisa says as he walks out of the circle. "ADISA NO" Agatha yells Olgarens eyes widened as he watches. Dracula laughs as he drops Tom's body once again. Adisa gets into Dracula hold "DRACULA NO" Captain Sokolov calls out Dracula didn't pay attention to the cries he was getting. "You are so foolish," Dracula says Adisa glares at him "he will never be into a man like you," Dracula says as he smells Adisa's neck. "Can't believe he's carrying one of my own in there" Dracula smiles Adisa looks at him with hatred "your lying he's a man" Adisa speaks up with pure hatred in his every word. "No no he's an omega" With that Dracula bites down on his neck sucking every inch of his blood in his body. He drops the body on the floor feeling the adrenaline kick in. Dracula looks over the Agatha smiling darkly he grabs Tom and quickly with his super-speed go into the ship. "What do we do," Captain Sokolov desperately asks. "I have a plan" Agatha sighs. </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Dracula comes back after a few long hours. "What do you want?" Captain Sokolov yells. "The same old some food and a bit of company" Dracula laugh. Agatha stands near the border with a steak in her hand. "I'm going to miss you" Dracula whispers. "I'll spare you the heartache" Agatha glares at him. Piotr has had enough of being afraid he grips the steak tightly in his hand as he lunges to Dracula. Dracula pushes Piotr causing him to fall on the deck area instantly knocked out. Captain Sokolov runs towards him trying to stab him. Dracula throws him at the stair making him land with a thud. Olgaren pushes him off from where Piotr had fallen off from. Dracula grunts as he tries to get up Olgaren jumps down tacking Dracula he stabs the steak on the cape making him stay where he is. "Keep him down Olgaren!" Agatha yells. Dracula screams as he tries to get away. Piotr grabs his steak also placing it onto his cape. "Count Dracula!" Agatha yells Dracula stops seeing Agatha holding a lantern. Agatha smirks "go to hell" With that Agatha sets Dracula on fire. Dracula hisses as he feels his body set in fire. He uses all his grip to get his cape from the steal running to the ocean-going overboard. Captain Sokolov runs looking in the ocean to not see him. Finally, the four of them could rest. </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~</p>
<p> Captain Sokolov steers the ship looking out to finally be free of fog seeing the beautiful blue sky. "Where's Olgaren?" Sokolov asks Piotr. Piotr dryly laughs "cooking" Piotr sighs. "Oh just when you think yours out of danger" Captain Sokolov jokes. Piotr laughs finally feeling free from the fear he was feeling for so long. "And the sister?" Captain Sokolov asks. "The usual" Piotr sighs. "Take the wheel," Captain Sokolov says with that Sokolov walks to away while Piotr steers the ship. Sokolov walks down a few stairs into the basement of the ship. "What are you doing," Captain Sokolov asks as Agatha looks around. "I feel like he's still here" Agatha replies "he's gone remember he went overboard" Captain Sokolov laughs. "I don't know it's just an odd feeling" Agatha stops looking at Sokolov. "We need to blow this ship up," Agatha says Sokolov looks at her with disbelief. "You won he's dead" Sokolov tries to reason with him "this is like a plague ship we can't let it reach England" Agatha yells Sokolov sighs she did have a point. "Just explain this to Olgaren and Piotr ill arrange the gunpowder" Agatha smiles warmly. <br/>"Look I get it you're overwhelmed by this stuff just take a small break," Sokolov says Agatha drops her head sighing then looks back up at Sokolov. "Yeah, maybe I should" Agatha leans into Sokolov placing her lips on his. Immediately Sokolov wraps his arms around Agethas waist sucking each other's mouths like there was no tomorrow. Sokolov stops the kiss taking much air as he can they both lean their heads feeling each other's breaths "where is this going?" The captain of the ship asks Agatha laughs "we'll see" Agatha smirks she leans back into Sokolov. </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Olgaren finishes setting up the boat. "It's not right" Piotr speaks Olgaren walks to Piotr. Piotr sighs "I know" Olgaren starts "but... It must be done" Olgaren says." but sister Agatha-"God will take care of Agatha" Olgaren cuts Piotr off. Olgaren grabs the basket of food placing it on Piotr's lap." god knows what to do with her" Olgaren smiles. "Lifeboats ready captain," Olgaren says "lower it" The captain orders. Both of them obey walking to the boat. </p>
<p>Agatha prays under the dock area. Until she starts to hear footsteps she quickly stands up running up only to see nobody. "They already left" Agatha sighs she walks to Dracula's cabin sitting while watching through the window. She begins to hear footsteps approach the room. Dear struck er quickly as she watches the door. The captain Sokolov turns up knocking at the door he smiles. "Going down with the ship I learned a long time ago that's the captain's job" Captain Sokolov smiles. Agatha softly smiles "I thought you left," she says looking at the boat that's heading away from them. Captain Sokolov holds up a whiskey bottle "one for the road?" The captain smiles. Agatha scoffs "One for the road" she shyly smiles. "On deck then" With that the captain walks out. Agatha feels something from the cover she yanks the sheets to see a dead bird. "Oh no," Agatha panics. She runs out of the room "he's here Sokolov!" Agatha shouts. She sees Sokolov on the ground with his neck bleeding out. And there stood Dracula. "Sokolov isn't," Dracula says as he leans against the wall. "I feel as I may have bottled him Dracula laughs. He walks towards Agatha holding the whiskey bottle that the captain once held." I believe the original plan was to drink on the deck with that Dracula leaves. "Distract him" Sokolov weakly says Agatha nods tears brimming her eyes. She walks onto the deck seeing Dracula standing there. </p>
<p>Agatha walks over the Dracula hearing him sigh. "This takes me back," Dracula says "about three centuries in fact" Dracula laughs a he looks at Agatha. "We must do it again" Dracula softly says looking back out at the ocean. "I think probably not" Agatha calmly replies. Dracula laughs "I quite agree" he laughs through his sentence. "How are you feeling?" Dracula asks. "Particularly mortal," Agatha says "how about you?" Agatha asks looking towards Dracula. "Indestructible" Dracula proudly says. "How did you do it?" Agatha asks "uhh I swam under the boat and climbed on the other side," Dracula says glancing towards Agatha. "I thought we won," She says. "Of it makes you comfortable Agatha..." Dracula starts "you came closer than anyone" Dracula smiles. "Oh look!" Dracula says pointing to where England is. Agatha looks at the lights that lit up the beautiful place. "We're almost there" Dracula smirks. "Olgaren and Piotr got away" Agatha smiles. "Well you can't eat them all" Dracula responds. "Why are you making conversation?" Dracula asks he felt something was off about how Agatha is so calm. "People do," Agatha says "you don't" Dracula injects. "You trying to draw me into an argument" and that's when Dracula realizes. Dracula bares his fangs out "are you trying to distract me?" Dracula says as he starts feeling the lust for blood. Agatha chuckles an explosion was heard as they both see the flames slowly start to rise from the ship. Dracula with no hesitation grabs Agatha baring his fangs into her. He drops her leaving her to die to blood loss. He gasps for air "Tom" Dracula says Agatha gasps "h-he's still alive?" Agatha tries to say that she closes her eyes. </p>
<p>The ship sinks with Agatha dead. Two coffins sink to the sea bed. Olgaren and Piotr watch "t-they're dead?" Piotr asks. "Yes," Olgaren says starring to the flames of the ship. "What now?" Piotr asks "we honour them" Olgaren speaks "how?" Piotr looks at them </p>
<p>"by telling their story" </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>(Preview for the next chapter) </p>
<p>Dracula wakes up to the smell of blood he opens his coffin to see that he is in the water he swims up to the surface onto the pavement drenched in water. Lights appear from the sky blinding weird machines shines and a familiar person comes out. "Agatha?" Dracula asks looking around them. People with some types of machines were pointed at him. "Hello, Dracula" that's when Dracula realizes "how long was I sleeping for?" Dracula asks Agatha. "My name is Zoe Hellsing and you have been asleep for one hundred and twenty-two years" Zoe replies. Zoe's attention gets stolen from another male emerges from the water gasping for air. "W-Where am I?" the male says as he wraps his arms around his stomach Dracula smirks.</p>
<p>"Tom"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>